custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:When You Chase the Light
Vantelic's Voice Actor So I was looking through the cast list and I noticed that Vantelic has a voice actor. You do realize that the character is mute, right? What would be the point in giving him a voice actor? Not in this series, BTD. This is my own take on the character ;) -FireStar97 15:41, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm not so sure FireDrag would appreciate you changing his character like that. Vantelic is fairly well-established for being pretty much CBW's only popular mute character. It's a pretty distinguishable characteristic that defines the original creation. I think it would be wrong to take that away. You'd be totally changing somebody else's character just to better suit your own needs. I already told this to FireDrag. He had nothing against it as far as I could tell. And who says that I'm not gonna make him a mute character when the series progresses (character development)? Sorry BTD, but FireDrag gave me the rights to use his character in this series, so I still think that I have the right to give him a voice. Besides, the series has two seasons, plenty of time to make him more like the original character (I wouldn't be the first person to do something like this). I don't want to argue with you but this is still my series. Right? BTW, sorry if I sounded rude or anything but this is still my project and having a character that doesn't speak (considering the large role he has in this) is not the best option for it right now. -FireStar97 16:10, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I do express my concerns that Vantelic is not a mute character in this story, as it is a rather large feature to his character and his development. And I did enter him as a mute character, and if possible I would like to see it entered as such. There is so many creative possibilities you can make with a mute character that is nigh impossible to do with a character that speaks, so I would recommend you having the chance to explore and test those options before resorting to him becoming a speaking role. Thank you for your understanding and patience. ☭ Representative of the Union ☭ 17:45, January 2, 2015 (UTC) @FireStar: I just can’t imagine how you could change such a recognizable feature of the character without being disrespectful to his origins, a concern that FireDrag also seems to share. The only way this could be considered character development '' would literally be if you were re-enacting the events of FireDrag’s storyline leading up to Vantelic’s silence. But you’re not, which makes this feel very insincere. It’s not character development to have him become mute later on just because mute characters aren’t feasible to film. It just shows that you haven’t researched the character properly. FireDrag gave you a certain degree of creative freedom when he gave you the rights, sure, but I really do think this is pushing the upper boundaries of FireDrag's generosity. If you wanted to pick Vanetlic up and sculpt him to suit your own needs then you literally could have picked hundreds of lesser-known characters that CBW has to offer without changing them so radically. Since this creation is already fairly well-established as a mute character, you have a responsibility to accommodate the original version and the creator’s intended vision for him rather than supplant such a radical change. You’re right, it is your film, and I’m in no place to rule over it. But, I’d really recommend making him mute. At the very least it would be respectful to the character’s origins since FireDrag has expressed a desire for you to depict him as such. Anything less would be just hijacking the character and disregarding all the meaning behind his silence. It was in no means to be disrespectful to Vantelic's origins or towards FireDrag. This was my own take on the character in an alternate reality of the BIONICLE universe. At first, I wasn't going to include the characters that people had submitted for the original story. But out of respect for the people who put faith in me to use their characters in this series, now that it's no longer a written story, I did include them (I can recall that there're some people on the wiki that have made their own version of a character created by another user). Vantelic's origins and the way he becomes mute was in no way canon to FireDrag's storyline. It was just my own take on it that's all (it fits in the series) (The Order of Mata Nui doesn't really fit in). It was never my intend to use a character from someone else and don't change that character a bit to fit better in this different universe I'm creating. No matter what I do, there would still be people telling me to do otherwhise. I didn't want to use Vantelic as just a completely different character. His personality is what matters here the most. But I agree that him being mute was a great characteristic of him (although I was going to make him a mute character). But because of all your concerns, I'll change the character in the script. You do know that I have to refilm all his scenes right? I'll include Vantelic later in the series then. And I'll choose another character to fill in his role. I hope that this is good enough, it gives me extra work though. Seeing as he has a lot of scenes in the first two episodes, and I really don't want to change the script entirely because that will cause a lot of problems. I hope that you understand that in filmmaking (and even writing) you have to make decisions that sometimes don't satisfy everyone. I admit, it might've been a mistake but it also could've turned out great. Sorry about all this and I hope that we've ended this argument and that we can leave it at this. '-FireStar97' 19:32, January 2, 2015 (UTC) You don't have to rework everything that you have done thus far, that isn't necessary. I just wanted to express some concerns about my character. Try to explore other outlets, if they don't satisfy you, go ahead with what you have. Let us see if your solution would work before the release date, and if not--then continue. My concern is that the character will stray too far from the original, and thus alienate those who may be familiar with his workings. Explore what you can, and make the ultimate decision is my request. ' ☭ Representative of the Union ☭' 19:36, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I'll do just that. And I understand you completely, FireDrag. Thank you for understanding me. BTW, I've also been concerned that he would stray away from the original character but then I decided to make sure that he became mute. I'll see what options work and what options don't. And I'll make a decision that I hope will satisfy most people. Thank you for your time. '-FireStar97''' 19:45, January 2, 2015 (UTC)